


Winter Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coliver + kids, Fluff, Kind of Christmassy, M/M, just fluff tbh, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s freezing outside and I didn’t wear a heavy enough jacket but you are letting me wrap my arms around you under your VERY WARM jacket and now I don’t want to leave so let’s just waddle around like this and now we’re laughing like idiots. People are looking. WHO CARES I’M WARM"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on the prompt above, which I found on tumblr. I added Connor's niece and nephew, because who doesn't love coliver and kids?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this random fluffy one-shot :) 
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

The air had a biting chill to it, one that reminded Connor every second of his poor coat decision. Winter in Michigan was just as harsh as it was in Philadelphia. Connor knew this better than anyone else, and yet he'd consciously made the decision to take a walk out in a snowy forest with a very thin coat on. 

He looked at Oliver walking ahead - with Connor's niece and nephew dancing happily around him - and stared enviously at the heavy coat he was wearing. It had a fur-rimmed hood, too. Connor wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stop his teeth from chattering.

One of the hyper kids prancing ahead in the snow stopped to turn and wave at Connor - it was his niece, Hazel, who was now running towards him to grab his gloved but still freezing hand.

"Hurry up, uncle Connor, you're behind!" She encouraged, tugging him forward by his hand. Her brown curls bounced as she stumbled over the stacks of snow. 

Connor smiled fondly and sped up his pace slightly, catching up to his boyfriend. 

Oliver was smiling at him, the brilliant white setting making his dark twinkling eyes only more prominent. Connor's nephew - Troy - was clinging to his left hand, smiling just as brightly. Connor noticed that the woolly hat Connor had re-gifted to Oliver two years ago was hanging from Troy's small head, too large and well-worn to keep his head warm but still adorable.

Connor used his free left hand to entwine with Oliver's right, and the four of them continued crunching through the thick layer of snow covering the forest floor. 

They'd only gone a few steps when Hazel spotted a mound of soft snow, and broke loose to run towards it. Troy followed hastily, clutching Oliver's hat so it didn't fall off.

Connor and Oliver laughed at the cheering kids, who were excitedly running towards the heap of snow. 

"I still don't understand their obsession with any gathering of snow taller than a couple of feet," Oliver said. 

"I guess it's like jumping into a giant pillow for them, or something," Connor observed as the children reached the mound and promptly leaped into it.

Oliver turned to Connor with a grin on his face, his cheeks flushed slightly from the cold. 

"You look freezing," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I know, you told me so. I just didn't think it'd be _this_ cold," Connor replied, rolling his eyes.

Oliver just smiled wider and brought his arms up to wrap around Connor and pull him close. It took seconds for Connor to start warming up. 

In an effort to defrost his hands, Connor unzipped Oliver's jacket slightly and slipped his arms inside to link behind Oliver's back. Already the chill was leaving his skin and his teeth had stopped clattering. 

"My mouth's still I little cold.." Connor whispered, lips close to Oliver's.

"Mmm, maybe I can help with that," Oliver smiled into the kiss.

They stood there, tuning out the delicately falling snow and happy giggling of the kids, warm in each other's embrace, trading kisses.

That was, of course, until Troy interrupted their sweet moment with a screeching laugh in their direction. Connor looked at him and frowned, about to ask what was so amusing, when Oliver pointed out that they must look quite odd in the eyes of a seven year old. Connor was still swamped in Oliver's now comically large coat, and they were practically leaning on each other so as to not lose their balance. 

Connor grinned and started moving, nudging Oliver along with him. The pair started waddling towards the laughing children, probably looking absolutely ridiculous, but it was worth it for the amusement of the kids. 

It took them a few tries, but they eventually waddled over to the mound of snow that Troy and Hazel had rushed over to. The children made a joint effort in pushing the two swaddled men into the cold pile, releasing a soft _whoomph_ as they dropped into the snow. 

Connor lay on top of Oliver, still sporting a stupidly wide grin, which Oliver couldn't help but return. Oliver pecked a small kiss to his boyfriend's red-tinted nose, making Connor's cheeks blush red to match.

Troy and Hazel climbed up the snow pile to bundle on top of Connor and Oliver, who opened their arms to welcome the excited kids.

"We should probably get back to your sister's house soon," Oliver laughed to his boyfriend, who was currently lying next to him in the snow, lifting Hazel above him.

"Let's just stay here for awhile," Connor said, eyes twinkling.

Oliver looked at his boyfriend, smiling and laughing with the kids scrambling over him. It was easy to imagine Connor playing with kids of his own one day - his and Oliver's kids. The thought brought a new warmth that swelled his heart and made his stomach flutter. He decided that this moment was too precious to end so early. At least until they could share a moment like this with their own children.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's stay for a bit," Oliver said.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
